kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Momenti i Inercisë
Momenti i inercise, i njohur gjithashtu si mase moment i inercise ose masa kendore, (njesite ne SI kg m2), eshte koncepti analog i mases per trupa ne rrotullim. Ndyshe ai mund te kuptohet si inercia e nje trupi te ngurte ne rrotullim ne lidhje me piken e rrotullimit. Moment i inercise luan te njejtin rol ne levizjen rrotulluese qe masa luan ne dinamiken e thjeshte, kjo madhesi percakton lidhjet mes momentit kendor dhe shpejtesise kendore, krahut te forces dhe nxitimit kendor, si dhe shume madhesive te tjera. Edhe pse nje trajtim i thjeshte skalar i momentit te inercise mjafton per nje pjese te mire rastesh, nje trajtim me i avancuar i bazuar ne analizen tensoriale duhet te behet per sisteme me te komplikuar si per trupat rrotullues apo per levizjen xhiroskopike. Simboli I ose ndonjehere J perdoren zakonisht per te treguar momentin e inercise. Momenti i inercise u paraqit per here te pare nga Ojleri ne librin e tij Theoria motus corporum solidorum seu rigidorum ne 1730. Ne kete liber , ai diskuton me detaje te shumta momentin e inercise dhe koncepte te tjera te si, akset principale te inercise, te cilat kane te bejne me momentin e inercise. Nje shikim i pergjithshem Momenti skalar i inercise Percaktimi Nje percaktim i thjeshte i momentit te inercise se cdo objekti, qofte ai i nje pike lendore apo nje strukture 3-dimensionale, jepet nga: : I = \int r^2 \,dm ku :m'' eshte masa, :dhe ''r eshte distance (pingule) e pikes lendore nga boshti i rrotullimit. Nje analizim i detajuar Momenti (skalar) i inercise i nje pike lendore qe rrotullohet rreth nje aksi jepet nga : I \triangleq m r^2\,\! Momenti i inercise eshte aditiv. Pra, per nje trup te ngurte qe konsiston nga N pika lendore m_{i} me distanca r_{i} nga boshti i rrotullimit, moment total i inercise eshte i barabarte me shumen e momenteve te inercise se pikave lendore: : I \triangleq \sum_{i=1}^{N} {m_{i} r_{i}^2}\,\! Per nje trup te ngurte qe pershkruhet nga nje funksion densiteti te vazhdueshem te mases ρ(r'), moment i inercise rreth nje aksi te njohur mund te llogaritet duke integruar katrorin e distances (te peshuar nga densiteti i mases) nga nje pike e trupit deri tek bosti i rrotullimit: : I \triangleq \iiint_V r^2 \,\rho(\boldsymbol{r})\,dV \! ku :V eshte volume i zene nga objekti. :ρ eshte funksioni i densitetit hapesinore te objektit dhe : \boldsymbol{r} \equiv (r,\theta,\phi),(x,y,z), ose (r,\theta,z) jane kordinatat e pikes brenda trupit. Vetem duke u bazuar ne analizen dimensionale , shikojme se moment i inercise in je trupi qe nuk mund te modelohet si pike lendore duhet te marre formen: : I = k\cdot M\cdot {R}^2 \,\! ku :''M eshte masa :R'' eshte rrezja e objektit nga qendra e mases (ne disa raste , gjatesia e objektit perdoret.) :''k eshte nje konstate pa dimensione e quajtur konstantja e inercise e cila varjon per objektin qe merret ne konsiderate. Konstantet inerciale perdoren per te marre parasysh diferencat ne vendosjen e mases nga qendra e rrotullimit. Disa shembuj jane: *''k'' = 1, unaze e holle ose cylinder me mure shume te holla rreth qendres se tij, *''k'' = 2/5, sfere e ngurte rreth qendres *''k'' = 1/2, cylinder i ngurte ose disk rreth qendres. Per shembuj te tjere ,shikoni Lista e momenteve te inercise. Teorema e aksit parallel Trupat e perbere Ekuacione qe perfshine momentin e inercise Tensori i momentit te inercise Percaktimi Per nje object te ngurte te perbere nga N pika lendore m_{k} , tensori i momentit te inercise jepet nga : \mathbf{I} = \begin{bmatrix} I_{xx} & I_{xy} & I_{xz} \\ I_{yx} & I_{yy} & I_{yz} \\ I_{zx} & I_{zy} & I_{zz} \end{bmatrix} . Komponentet e saj percaktohen si : I_{ij} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ \sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} (r_k^{2}\delta_{ij} - r_{ki}r_{kj})\,\! ku :i'', ''j jane te barabarta me 1, 2, or 3 per x, y, and z, respektivisht, :''r'k'' eshte distanca e mases k'' rreth pikes nga e cila llogaritet tensori, dhe : \delta_{ij} '' eshte delta e Kronekerit. Elementet e diagonals mund te shkruhen ne menyre me te permbledhur si : I_{xx} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ \sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} (y_{k}^{2}+z_{k}^{2}),\,\! : I_{yy} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ \sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} (x_{k}^{2}+z_{k}^{2}),\,\! : I_{zz} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ \sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} (x_{k}^{2}+y_{k}^{2}),\,\! Kurse elementet jashte diagonales, qe njihen si produktet e inercise, jane : I_{xy} = I_{yx} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ -\sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} x_{k} y_{k},\,\! : I_{xz} = I_{zx} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ -\sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} x_{k} z_{k},\,\! and : I_{yz} = I_{zy} \ \stackrel{\mathrm{def}}{=}\ -\sum_{k=1}^{N} m_{k} y_{k} z_{k},\,\! Ketu I_{xx} jep momentin e inercise rreth bushtit- x kur objektet rrotullohen rreth aksit-x, I_{xy} tregon momentin e inercise rreth aksit- y kur objektet rrotullohen rreth aksit- x , e keshtu me rradhe. Keto madhesi mund te pergjithesohen tek nje object me nje densitet constant ne nje menyre te ngjashme me momentin skalar te inercise. Tani marrim : \mathbf{I}=\iiint_V \rho(x,y,z)\left( r^2 \mathbf{E}_{3} - \mathbf{r}\otimes \mathbf{r}\right)\, dx\,dy\,dz, ku \mathbf{r}\otimes \mathbf{r} eshte produkti i jashtem, 'E'3 eshte 3 &here; 3 matrica njesi, dhe V'' eshte nje rajon i hapesires qe e permban komplet objektin. Derivimi i komponenteve te tensorit Reduktimi ne nje madhesi skalare Momentet principale te inercise Teorema e aksit parallel Madhesi te tjera mekanike Shikoni gjithashtu * Lista e momenteve te inercise * Lista e momenteve te tensoreve te inercise * Energjia rrotulluese * Teoreme e aksit paralel * Teorema e aksit perpendikular * Elipsoidi i Poinsots Referenca * Goldstein H. (1980) ''Classical Mechanics, 2nd. ed., Addison-Wesley. ISBN 0-201-02918-9 * Landau LD and Lifshitz EM. (1976) Mechanics, 3rd. ed., Pergamon Press. ISBN 0-08-021022-8 (hardcover) and ISBN 0-08-029141-4 (softcover). * Marion JB and Thornton ST. (1995) Classical Dynamics of Systems and Particles, 4th. ed., Thomson. ISBN 0-03-097302-3 * Symon KR. (1971) Mechanics, 3rd. ed., Addison-Wesley. ISBN 0-201-07392-7 * Tenenbaum, RA. (2004) Fundamentals of Applied Dynamics, Springer. ISBN 0-387-00887-X Lidhje te jashtme *Angular momentum and rigid-body rotation in two and three dimensions *A table of moments of inertia *Lecture notes on rigid-body rotation and moments of inertia *The moment of inertia tensor *An introductory lesson on moment of inertia: keeping a vertical pole not falling down (Java simulation) Category:Fizikë Category:Mekanikë Category:Mekanika Njutoniane ar:عزم العطالة be:Момант інерцыі bs:Moment inercije ca:Moment d'inèrcia cs:Moment setrvačnosti da:Inertimoment de:Trägheitsmoment en:Moment of inertia es:Momento de inercia et:Inertsimoment eu:Inertzia momentu fi:Hitausmomentti fr:Moment d'inertie gl:Momento de inercia he:מומנט התמד hi:जड़त्वाघूर्ण hr:Moment inercije hu:Tehetetlenségi nyomaték id:Momen inersia is:Hverfitregða it:Momento di inerzia ja:慣性モーメント ko:관성모멘트 lt:Inercijos momentas ms:Momen inersia nl:Traagheidsmoment no:Treghetsmoment pl:Moment bezwładności pt:Momento de inércia ru:Момент инерции simple:Moment of inertia sk:Moment zotrvačnosti sl:Vztrajnostni moment sv:Tröghetsmoment tr:Eylemsizlik momenti uk:Момент інерції vi:Mô men quán tính zh:轉動慣量